


family life

by Birdschach



Series: Corrin Ship Week 2017 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin Ship Week, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Some over the clothes stuff, build up that comes crashing down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Azama and Corrin finally have some time alone. At least, they think they do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Corrin Ship Week 2017, day 4, prompt; Family Life

After the peace they had won, and the family they had started, it was difficult for Corrin and Azama to find time for themselves. The eccentricities of the Deeprealms lead to their children being closer in age to their parents than usual, but Kana and Mitama want to live with their parents regardless.

Of course, Azama and Corrin have no problem with that, but there are times when the situation annoys at least one member of the family. Today, however, Kana and Mitama have left the house, opting to play (or perhaps sleep, in Mitama’s case) outside.

It doesn't take Corrin long to figure out what Azama has in mind for their afternoon together. The way he looks at her, the way he speaks to her, makes it all very plain.

“As pointless as physical matters may be, it has been a while since you and I were alone together!” he teases. “Don't you think we should take advantage of that?”

“If I said something that forward, you'd say something about 'indecent desires for a princess,’” Corrin teases back. 

“Ah, but I am no princess!”

“You're a monk, doesn't that make it worse?”

“I see why you might think that, with your limited knowledge, but there is a multitude of ways to show one’s devotion to the Gods!” Azama teases, leaning in closer. “And now that we’re joined in the bonds of marriage, I can fuck you as hard and as often as either of us are willing!”

With that, the monk presses his lips to Corrin’s, kissing her fiercely, possesively. His hand slips between her legs, finding the heat of her desire with practiced ease, treating the intimate act as if it were nothing. Corrin moans into the kiss, grinding against his hand, and she can already tell that things between them are going to be amazing this afternoon. Her noises come more and more frequently, as her pleasure rises, but a sleepy voice cuts through the air.

“Father and Mother / Must you be so loud in here / Naps are living too,” their daughter says, reciting haiku even while half asleep. Corrin’s face goes absolutely scarlet, a mix of her pleasure and her shame. Azama, however, seems unperturbed. He does pull back from his wife, but shows no other sign of annoyance.

“Mitama, dear. Weren’t you playing outside with Kana?” the monk asks, his tone chastising.

“Hiding, a blessing / To seek within forbidden / I will not be found,” Mitama recites, before speaking. “I needed a short break, so that I could nap…”

“You do realize you’re sleeping behind furniture in the living room, yes? And not in your own room?”

“Yes, Father. It is comfortable here.”

“But doesn’t the rest of your family have a right to do what they will, here?”

“It’s okay, Azama. Let her rest here, it’s no problem!” Corrin says, with the mood already fading, she sees no point in pushing the issue. After all, it is somewhat funny that Mitama would sneak back in, just to sleep. “I’ll go let Kana know that Mitama needed a break, and maybe take over for her.”

“Ah. Well, easy come easy go I suppose. Though we  _ will _ be picking back up where we left off later, I’m sure.”

“I’m sure we will, as well,” Corrin says, turning back to smile at her husband. It’s the sort of smile that makes him  _ wish _ his daughter hadn’t come back inside, but if he must wait, he must. It wouldn’t do for him to get too attached to the physical world, as he so often says.


End file.
